Fiance
by NyanpireKuro
Summary: A mysterious figure arrives at the Black order. The shocking things is, the intruder has the same appearance as Kanda, he is literally an akuma, feeds on the Earl's Akuma, and is...Allen Walker's fiance...by birth...CONTAINS YULLEN AND OCxALLEN! THIS IS SHOUNEN-AI/YAOI! RATING MAY OR MAY NOT CHANGE IN THE FUTURE! May have Mpreg in future too...
1. What?

**Kuro: This is a random story I just thought up and I beleive that this will be intresting...hopefully...**

**I DO NOT OWN D-GRAY MAN AT ALL!**

**Warning:**

**There will be alot of colorful words that are being used and the story may also seem weird! Well it's supose to random...**

* * *

**Third person P.O.V**

"…This is the Black Order?" a hooded person said in confusion. "I never thought it would be this…_sinister_…" the person continued. "…That old guy from the town better not lie about Allen being here or else the instant I get back there, he'll get it for sure,"

Sighing, the hooded person then walked towards the gates of the Black Order.

"X-ray check!" I face came out of the wall between the gates. The hooded person jumped back in surprise.

"Huh?" the person said as a strange yellow light surrounded him. The hooded person blocked his eyes from the bright beam of light.

"Ak- Aku-"

"Aku?"

"Akuma! Akumaa! Akumaaaa! There is a Pentacle! This guy is the Millennium Earl's ally!"

"Hah? What do you mean I'm the Millennium Earl's ally?"

'_Though the part about being an Akuma is…'_

* * *

**Inside the Black Order **

Hearing the gatekeeper's alarm everyone ran to check the screen projector. What they saw was a hooded person. They couldn't see the face of the person because of the very baggy hood covering it. They did not know whether it as a human or an Akuma.

"Yes! Now it's time to really test out my new combat Komurin!" Komui yelled out in happiness.

"W-wait! Onii-chan!" ah…too late Lenalee…he disappeared already.

"*sigh* Allen-kun, can you please go get and help my brother out before he injures himself?"

"Okay,"

"Thank you,"

Allen then ran out of the room and towards the outside of the HQ.

* * *

**Outside of HQ**

"Muwahaha! My precious Komurin and will defeat you Akuma!" Komui shout out to hooded person.

"What th-"

The hooded person was cut-off when Komurin shot a laser beam at him. He was able to jump away in time and was also able to stay in one piece.

"Hey! Wh-"

The hooded person jumped away from another laser beam.

"Muwahahaha! Die Akuma,"

The hooded person finally fought back, seeing that the Komurin thingy and the weird beret wearing guy (no offense) was obviously a threat. Dodging the lasers, the person ran towards Komurin and kicked it into the sky. Komurin exploded in the sky.

"No! Komurin!"

"Now, for getting in my way, you shall be eliminated!" the hooded person was about to kick Komui to his doom until something swung at him, causing him to jump away.

"Komui-san!" Allen yelled out as he ran up to Komui.

Activated his eye, he looked at the hooded person to see if he or she was _really_ an Akuma. It's not that he doesn't trust the gatekeeper but it's just that…well…he tends to overreact…even if the ones with the pentacle shape are rarely our friends…like he himself…anyways, back to Allen.

Allen's P.O.V

When I looked at the intruder with my activated eye, I didn't see a soul wrapped in bandages and weeping, instead, I saw…nothing.

'_Wha- so the person is really a person and not an Akuma? Then why did the gatekeeper set off the alarm? Unless…' _I quietly gasped _'the person is actually a Noah!? Wait, why would a Noah be here and for what reason?'_

Sighing, I then looked back at the person only to see him or her, running towards me. Out of instincts, I swung my anti-akuma weapon, only to have the person smoothly dodge it and back to running towards me again.

'_Shit!'_ I cursed in my head as the hooded person got closer.

3rd person P.O.V

Although no one could see the person face because of the hood, the person's eyes were shining and glittering in happiness the instant Allen was seen.

'_Allen, Allen, Allen'_ he/she chanted in his/her head while running towards Allen himself.

Allen activated his anti-akuma weapon and swung it at the 'Akuma' that was running towards him. Dodging the attack, the 'Akuma' continued to run towards Allen and let's just say what happened when the 'Akuma' stopped running was…well…a bit unexpected and the person's face were even more unexpected.

Cloaked person P.O.V.

I dodge a clawed arm before it hit me and continued running towards my dear Allen.

"Allen!" I happily yelled out before I leaped forward and glomping the silver-haired boy.

Although I felt my hood flew backwards during my 'leap', I didn't care…actually, why should I even care in the first place? Oh well…wait, I remember now, my birth mark…

* * *

**Inside the HQ Third P.O.V**

"Why is Kanda hugging Allen?" Asked 65

"Eh? But isn't Kanda right next to us?" Lenalee said as everyone turned towards Kanda at the back of the room.

"What?" Kanda said feeling a bit annoyed.

Everyone looked at the once hooded guy and then back at Kanda. There was silence until Reever broke it with a question.

"Do you have a twin?"

"What? No,"

"Then who's that?" Lenalee asked while looking at the once cloaked person again.

"Let me see," Kanda then marched to the screen right next to Lenalee to look at the intruder.

When he saw the intruder, he slightly, and I mean very _slightly _(he's still in denial), felt angered towards the fact that the moyashi was being hugged by someone he doesn't know but what probably angered him the most was the fact that the person had the same face as his, same hair color as his, and the same hair style…well not really because the intruder's long hair was down instead of tied into a ponytail like his own.

Kanda then left the room without a word and went out of HQ to where Allen was.

"Uh…well…I guess we'll just watch whatever happens next from here…" Reever said.

Everyone else in the room just nodded and turns their attention back to the screen.

* * *

**Outside of HQ (again)**

"Allen! I missed you! You don't know how many places I have been to just too finally get to you!" The hoo- er, now revealed to be teen, said with a smile, still hugging Allen.

"A-ano, I'm sorry but, who are you?"

"Eh?" The boy then stopped his action, pulled away, and looked at the white-haired boy. The intruder then placed both of his hands on Allen shoulders before shaking him back in forth; gently to not hurt the white haired boy.

"Do you not remember me?"

"I-I'm s-sorry b-but I n-never seen y-you b-before," Allen manage to stutter out; he was getting dizzy from the shaking. When the unknown person stopped shaking him, Allen sighed in relief.

The person then hid his eyes behind his bangs. "That's right…of course…you were only three when we met for the first and last time…and when _that_ happened…"

"Pardon?" Allen said, confused

"It's nothing, the important thing is that I…finally…get to…see…you…" the person then fainted.

"Eh!? What do I do now!?"

"Oi, Moyashi!" Kanda yelled out to Allen.

"Eh? Oh, Kanda," Allen said.

Looking at the intruder's face and back to Kanda's, he realized that they both look alike.

"Hey Kanda, is he your twin?"

"No"

"Then wh-"

"Is the intruder really an Akuma?"

"Yes, well no…I'm not sure…"

"What do you mean by that Moyashi?"

"Well there wasn't a sou- wait hey! My name is Allen, Bakanda!"

"Who cares Moyashi, now answer my damn question"

Allen huffed in anger before answering the grumpy samurai's question.

"I said that there wasn't a soul that proves that the person is an Akuma but the gatekeeper says otherwise. He is also probably a Noah but I don't think that is possible. Oh and also, he seems to know me but I don't know him"

"I don't understand what you are trying to freaking say,"

"Me neither and can you help me, the intruder fainted and I don't know what to do about him,"

"How the hel-"

"Well, we can take the guy to the infirmary to rest and we can ask questions once he wakes up," Komui interjected. Haha, I nearly forgot he was there…

"What if the intruder really is an Akuma," Kanda said.

"Well, Allen says he's not and let's do a double check," Komui walked to the gatekeeper.

"Gatekeeper, where is the pentacle?" Komui asked the gatekeeper.

"A-a lot, t-there's a lot beneath the cloak a-and on h-"

"Hn…" the once fainted person stirred and shot up from Allen's grasp.

"Phew, I thought it was all a dream…man, that was the greatest nap I had ever had in years, *yawn*" the intruder mumbled and yawn.

Surprised, the three exorcists then moved away from the now awaken intruder.

"Hm?" the once hooded teen just noticed the three exorcists in front of him staring at him.

"Oh good morning…wait, where am I again? Oh yes the Black Order…"

"What is your name?" Allen asked.

"Ryu, I don't have a surname, I forgot mine,"

"How can someone forget there damn last name!?" Kanda shouted in annoyance.

"Well, when I was little, I got into an accident and lost some of my memories and the lives of my father, mother, aunt, and uncle. Since then, I became very forgetful. I was only able to get some of my memories back but for some strange messed-up reason, I can't seem to remember my last name…"

"Oh…well I'm sorry for you're lost…" Allen said, remembering the death of his foster parent, Mana.

"Oh it's alright, I am also sorry for your lost too" Ryu said with a soft smile.

"Eh?" _'How does he know about Mana's death?'_

A few seconds passed in awkward silence until Komui asked a question that got them all tensed once more.

"Are you an Akuma?" asked Komui.

"Akuma? Do you mean the akuma from the Underworld?"

"Not that akuma but the Akuma built by the Millennium Earl,"

"Who's the Millennium Earl?"

"He's an evil fat-ass who likes to use people who are mourning for the people who already died to call back the dead people souls and turned them into his crappy killing machines called Akumas" Kanda dead-panned.

"Oh…I get now…so what was the question again?" Ryu asked, which caused them all to sweat dropped…well besides Kanda because he just felt his vain popped instead.

"Oh never mind…where did you say the pentacle was again, Gatekeeper?" Komui turned his attention back to the gatekeeper

"U-underneath t-the cloak, a-and o-"

"My cloak? Oh! By pentacle do you mean this?" The person then grabbed something from beneath his cloak. What he pulled out made the other three guys glare at the gatekeeper.

The thing that was pulled out was a handful of dark colored star shaped candies…

"These taste really good you know! They can also change into whatever food I want to eat so when I get hungry I can change the candies! Isn't it awesome? Though, if other people eat this besides me and certain type of people, they'll die…" Ryu happily said; his last sentence went unnoticed by the exorcists though…

"…Gatekeeper…" Allen, Kanda and Komui said in unison.

"Eek! B-but there's a-another one! And it's not candy!"

"What do you mean?" Allen asked.

"Oh, he probably means this then," the guy then turns his face to the side and pointed at a spot on the side of his right eye.

A small but visible black pentacle was seen.

"So you are an Akuma…" Komui said.

"I don't see how the birthmark that each and every one of my deceased family members and I have, make us the Millennium Earl's killing machine thingy…"

"So, if that birthmark of yours is common in your family, you are actually human?" Komui asked.

"Hmm…yes and no, both...I guess"

"What!? That doesn't freaking make any sense!" Kanda yelled.

"Well to put it as simply as possible, I am half human and half akuma…I guess…I just remembered that my mother told me that before she died,"

"I get it now…maybe…" Allen said.

"Oh, I also forgot to mention this, when I said that I was an akuma, I meant literally, I _am_ an akuma. Not the Akuma made by the Earl but the akuma from hell." Ryu then gave the exorcists a smile.

"What!?"

* * *

Kuro: This is something that suddenly popped into my mind and made me want to write it so I don't really no if it's good or not...please review so I know whether or not this story is interesting...then I will continue...


	2. New Exorcist

**Kuro: I deeply apologize to all readers/viewers of this story for the slow update and I hope that this chapter will be good...I also like to thank** Cana99 **for helping me and giving me ideas and advises, thank you very much :)**

**Warnings!**

**This is Shounen ai/ Yaoi! a.k.a BoyxBoy; If you don't like, turn back now!**

**Colorful Languages that could/are probably being used!**

**Strangeness!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN! I OWN NOTHING BUT MY PLOT FOR THIS STORY AND MY OC RYU!**

* * *

**Black Order HQ: Inside; Ryu's P.O.V.**

"Lalala ~ lala~" I happily sang while skipping through the vast big halls of the Black Order.

"Lalal- Oomph!" I was cut-off when I crashed into someone. I landed on my back on the floor. When I got up into a sitting position, I examined the human in front of me.

Hmm…the 'someone' I have bump into seems to be a Finder…at least that's what the crazy-beret-wearing dude labeled these coat-wearing humans to be…I can't even tell who is who unless these 'Finders' show their face to me. When all of them turn around and have their backs against me, I bet that for sure, I have to become the finder myself to find a Finder that I will look for in the future…haha…no pun intended…I think…ahahaha…

"Oh, I'm sorry, miss- Gah! I-I d-deeply a-apologize! P-please s-spare me!" The Finder suddenly shot up from the ground and started bowing and apologizing several times while begging me to spare his life.

'_What the-" _I thought to myself; I was so confuse by the Finder's actions.

I know that I am a demon and all but I'm not that scary right? I'm pretty sure I concealed my demonic-like aura so it should be fine right? I didn't fail and mess up my transformation right? I am pretty sure that I am an expert in being and looking like a human, I am sure, very sure, so why is this human intimidated by me? (Oh if you only knew…)

"I-I'll do a-anything s-so p-ple-"

"Haha, don't worry, I won't bite, I'm not scary see?" I gave the Finder a kind smile that I could muster. The Finder seems to calm down a bit but he was still visibly shaking.

'…_Why is this guy still shaking? I'm sure that in the handbook for human and demon interaction said that to assure scared humans, we demons have to give them a kind smile that tells them that you don't mean any harm…hmm…did I mess up a procedure? I'll go check the book one more time after I find Allen though…'_

"W-wha-" The Finder stuttered out, only to be cut-off by me.

"I am the one who should be apologizing; sorry for bumping into you… by the way, do you know where Allen is?" I asked; still having a smile on my face.

"Y-yes…"

"Really? Where? Can you please tell me?"

"S-sure, k-knowing Allen, h-he should p-probably be in the c-cafeteria"

"Really!? Thanks, see you next time Finder-san! Bye!" I thanked the Finder before skipping to the cafeteria happily.

* * *

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

"H-huh?" The Finder stuttered out as soon as he snapped out of his shock.

He could not believe it; Kanda, the one nearly everyone in the Order feared, was _skipping happily_, had _thanked _him, _apologized _tohim, and _smiled_! Not a smirk but a _smile_! He just couldn't believe what just happened, he was convinced that he was either having a nightmare or he was finally losing his mind.

Sighing, he walked to the washroom to refresh himself.

* * *

**Ryu's P.O.V**

'_Ah…I forgot to ask for that Finder's name…oh well, I'll just ask him the next time I see him I guess…'_

I stopped skipping and continued, walking, as the cafeteria came into view. I sped up a bit; I couldn't wait to see Allen-chan again!

"Hmm…now that reminds me…haha, yesterday's events was hilari- wait, I'm going out of topic again…so what was it that the beret-wearing guy said to me that was important? Hmm…" I mumbled to myself as I slowed down to a stop. I searched threw my memory of the day before but to my avail, I couldn't remember anything at all!

I continued to think and think until finally, I remembered.

"Ah! That's right!" I happily shouted.

* * *

_*Flashback; the day before*_

"_What!?"_

"_Ahaha! You guys sure love to say 'what' a lot don't cha!" I laughed._

"_How do we know that you are not lying?" the beret-wearing guy asked. I think his name was Komu? Kumio? Kumo? Kumoi? Gah…I don't remember._

"_Um…this perhaps?" I said uncertainly while black mist started to surround me as I transformed._

_When the mist cleared, my eyes became red, my pupils became slits, hair…the same but a bit longer and darker, my fangs bared, dragon-like wings exposed, and my skin became a shade darker and scaly like that of a real dragon._

"_Okay…I believe so can you-?" The beret-wearing guy looked a bit creep out so before he finish his sentence, I cut him off; knowing what he was going to say._

"_Oh yes, okay then, gomen…" The same black mist from before surrounded me and I regained my human appearance. From behind the openings in the mist, I saw the scowling-long-haired-guy-who-looks-like-me slightly narrowed his eyes._

"…"

"…"

"…_So…uh…what now?" Allen broke the silence._

"…_I don't know…but do you want to know something else? You should have probably known this already but I'll just tell you since you don't remember anything at all…" I answered_

"_What is it? And how do you know me in the first place?"_

"_Heheh, well, guess what, you are my fiancée by birth Allen! Also, I known you ever since the day you were born!"_

"_What!?" The trio in front of yelled once again._

"_Ahaha! You guys really do love to say 'what'!"_

"_But I am a guy! How can I be your fiancée? A fiancée is a girl! Why am I the girl!?" Allen started shouting questions at me._

"_Heheh, well, in our family, it is a tradition to marry each other from the other family; both male, both female, male and female, female and male, it doesn't matter. I think our moms said something about we have to bond with each until we know for sure that we like each to marry; they won't force us to marry someone we don't like but we still have to marry from each other's families to keep our clan alive. Oh and if you are wondering why you are the fiancée, it is because our family doctors mistook you for a girl before you were born and so it was decided that we would marry once we get older; the doctors wrote that you were female in the family roster. I know I left a bunch of stuff out but it is for your own good; you will know everything soon enough Allen-chan~"_

"_Wait, so you know my birth mother?"_

"_Yes, yes I do…I think…I lost some of my memories remember?"_

"_Oh…right…"_

"…"

"…"

"_So…I guess we should all go inside now…it's getting pretty late" the beret-wearing guy said._

"_Oh and Ryu-san, you can use the vacant room next to Allen's if you want to for the night; I also have some questions I would like to ask you so once Allen shows you your room, come to my office…actually, Allen, can you bring Ryu-san to my office instead? I'm sure he probably doesn't where it is…"_

"_Sure, I guess…"_

_I saw my look-alike tense a bit._

'_Oh~ Looks like someone else has their eyes on MY Allen~" I thought to myself and gave a small smirk towards my look-alike. It looks like my look-alike caught it since he looks angrier than he was before._

"_Well then lets go" the beret-wearing guy said as we followed him into the Order._

* * *

_After being led to my room to memorize the location, I followed Allen to the office that belonged to the beret–wearing guy._

_**Knock Knock**_

"_Come in!"_

_I opened the door and waved Allen goodbye before he went back to his room; he looked very tired._

"_So…what do you need me for?" I asked_

"_Hey, have I ever told you that you look like Kanda? You know, the long haired guy that was carrying a sword?"_

"_His name is Kanda? And yes he does look like me, so can you get to the point?"_

"_Well his name is actually Yuu, but don't call him that or you will be sliced up by his sword, Mugen"_

"_Okay then…"_

"_Ah! I side-tracked! Anyways, what I was trying to say before, would you like to become an exorcist and help with the war between the exorcists and the Millennium that we told you about a few moments ago?"_

"_Uh…I am a demon…and being something that kills my own kind is…"_

"_Oh no, no, no, we exorcists don't kill your kind, we kill the Millennium Earl's Akuma"_

"_Oh, okay then…is Allen an exorcist too?"_

"_Yes he is"_

"_Then…I guess it couldn't hurt to join you?"_

"_Okay then! You probably have the same measurements as Kanda so it will be easy to get you your own uniform; you should be able to get a set of them tomorrow morning"_

"_Thank you and good night… um…"_

"_Komui"_

"_Yes, good night Komui-san"_

"_Good night"_

_I was about to walk out of the office until Komui stopped me._

"_I almost forgot, I have a mission ready for Allen and Kanda, would you like to start your first mission and go along with them?"_

"_Hmm…okay then, I don't have anything in mind to do tomorrow anyways…"_

"_Okay then"_

_After that, I finally walked out of the room, down the halls, to the room right next to Allen's, took off my coat, and went to bed._

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

"I'm supposed to have a mission with Allen-chan today! I need to tell him!" I sprinted the rest of the way into the cafeteria and towards the location Allen was at; I knew the exact location because of my instincts that developed to find my future mate and to know if he is in danger or not.

"Alle-" I almost reached Allen; who was behind a pile of empty plates when a red blur went pass me and glomp my precious fiancée.

"Moyashi-chan~" The red blur; now identified as a human, chirped out. I was beyond pissed by this guy's action and was going to give him a piece of my brutal mind until someone got to him first; it was my look-alike, Kanda Yuu.

* * *

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

Kanda, who was beyond pissed by the fact that _his_ moyashi was being hugged by someone else, un-sheath his Mugen and pointed it dangerously close to Lavi's neck.

"H-hey Yuu…" Lavi slowly pulled back from Allen.

"Don't call me that! Baka-usagi!" Kanda was about to slice the red-head but he had unfortunately missed… Lavi was now scared shitless for his life.

"Not fair…" Ryu mumbled out as his eyes was covered by his bangs.

"Hmm?" Allen looked up from his bowl of soup and just realized that Ryu was there; who was emitting a murderous aura.

Fearing the worst, Allen got up and moved to another seat to finish his remaining food.

"Not fair…not fair…NOT FAIR!" Ryu suddenly shouted; eyes filled with rage. Everyone in the cafeteria stopped what they were doing and quiet down to watch the interesting scene that was now occurring. Everyone was shock to see two Kandas.

"Ahaha…w-why are there t-two Yuu-chans?" Lavi asked nervously. Judging from the murderous glare that was directed towards him by Kanda and Ryu…he is pretty much dead meat now.

"Don't call me that!" Kanda tightened his grip on his Mugen before attempting to kill the rabbit once more. Just then, another different katana intervened with his action from the side.

"It's no fair!" Ryu shouted angrily while gripping onto his own katana (1).

"It's no fair what!?" Kanda shouted angrily back; adding pressure on his own katana.

"It's no fair that you are the one that gets to kill the red-haired guy! I want to kill him too for touching my fiancée!"

'_Eh? Fiancée? Lavi messed with someone else's soon-to-be-wife? I didn't think he would go that far…' _Everyone thought.

At Ryu's words, Allen spurted out the milk that he was drinking earlier. The white-haired boy continued to cough and once he finally regained his breath he shouted out something that shocked nearly everyone.

"For the last time, I'm a boy! Not a girl! And, I. Am. Not. Your. Fiancée!" When Allen finally realized what came out of his mouth, it was too late.

"Eh!? Allen has a fiancé!?" Everyone in the cafeteria shouted.

"But why is Allen the fiancée?" Someone asked.

"Well, it is because of our no-good doctors that mistook Allen for a girl and when he was born it was too late to change his gender on the family roster; Our mothers decided that we would be married when Allen becomes 18, right now Allen's probably 15 so only 3 more years to go~" Ryu happily replied.

"EH!?"

"Ahahaha! You guys are funny! First it was 'What!?' and now it's 'Eh!?' Hahaha!" Ryu had now forgotten about the fact that he wanted to kill a certain Baka-Usagi.

"S-still…w-who are you? Are you related to Yu-" Lavi was cut off by Mugen pointed at his neck. Kanda glared at the unfortunate rabbit with eyes that promised death if the red-head were to say his name once more.

"Oh…gomen…I'm Ryu, nice to meet you and no, I am not related to _him._" The teen replied while pointing and emphasizing him at the end to show his anger towards his look-alike; he didn't like Kanda because he had a crush on _his_ Allen.

"I am also this Order's new excorcist" Ryu added with a smile.

"EH!?" Everyone shouted again; they were not informed of a new exorcist...

"Eh? You're a new exorcist? Well nice to meet you then, my name is Lavi Bookman, I'm also an exorcist too …Hey! I just realized! You're Japanese too! You even have a similar name as Yu-" Lavi was cut off again as Mugen was pressed even closer to his neck.

"Yes, are names are similar…Ah! I almost forgot my purpose here! Allen-chan!" Ryu swiftly turned around and ran towards Allen; who had just finished his breakfast. Kanda twitched; which went unnoticed by everyone but Lavi.

'_Oh I just got a great idea~ Lenalee would so love this' _ Lavi thought to himself while smirking; Lenalee would so join his plan since she herself, was a fan girl for a certain type of relationship…_hint: Y_.o._ _While Kanda wasn't looking, Lavi then sneaked away while cackling to himself.

"Allen-chan!" Ryu yelled happily.

"What?" Allen replied as he put away his plates, bowls, etc.

"I was going to tell you this but I forgot! Actually I got a mi-"

"Allen, Kanda, and Ryu, please go to Komui's office; he has a mission for you guys" Reever told the said trio.

"What!? Why do I have to go on mission with _him_" Kanda shouted angrily as he pointed his Mugen at Ryu.

"Haha! And now were back to 'What!?' haha!" Ryu laughed.

"Ryu-san…" Allen said blankly; he had heard the demon say the same similar phrase more than once already…

"Haha! Sorry, and mind you, Komui-san asked if I wanted to join on your mission with Allen and I said yes so deal with it, teme" Ryu glared at Kanda.

Sparks seem to fly in the air between the two look-alikes as the tension grew.

"Haha…I guess we should go now, thanks for telling us Reever-san!" Allen then dragged Ryu and Kanda out of the cafeteria to Komui's office by their arms.

Ryu and Kanda were still engaged in their glaring contest to even notice that they were being dragged.

'_Hmph! What is with this bastard! I would so be a better partner for Allen! I don't accept this guy as my rival!' _Ryu thought to himself, still glaring.

'_If it weren't for this guy, I would be going on a mission with my moyashi al- wait, what? Did I just think that? How is that possible?' _Kanda dropped his glare for a bit before continue to glare at his demon look-alike.

'_There is absolutely no way am I going to let this guy win Allen! He's is MY fiancée!'_ Ryu thought to himself once more.

* * *

Kuro: ...So how is the chapter? I know I probably made a lot of mistakes and the chapter is terrible but I tried my best...If you have any questions you would like to ask me about this story, feel free to PM me or post it in your reviews, Please Review! And thank you to those who continue to read my stories/story even when they are a bit terrible...^~^

(1) In this story, Ryu's weapon is a katana too, it looks like Kanda's; only it black and gold in color...


	3. Mission

**Kuro: I'm back and very sorry that this chapter is shorter than the last! It's getting very late and I wanted to update the story fast so yeah...chapter 4 may or may not be updated sometime tomorrow; it basically depends on the events of tomorrow. (The amount of homework I have, whether I need to help my mother at her store/shop or not, etc.)**

**Thank you **Cana99 **for helping me once more! :) And thank you for all the reviews, favs, and followers everyone!**

**Warnings!**

**This is Shounen ai/ Yaoi! a.k.a BoyxBoy; If you don't like, turn back now!**

**Colorful Words/Languages that are being used!**

**Strangeness!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN! I OWN NOTHING BUT MY PLOT FOR THIS STORY AND MY OC RYU!**

**I don't think I mentioned this in my story so I will add it now.**

**Ryu- 17**

**Kanda- 17 (I made him younger by one year to make him like Ryu's twin ;)) *they are not born on the same day though***

**Allen- 15**

**Now on to the story!**

* * *

**Komui's Office: 3****rd**** P.O.V.**

"Komui-san, we're he-"

_**SNORE!**_

Ryu carefully walked through the piles of books and papers scattered all over the ground and over to Komui's desk and tried to shake him awake but failed; Komui was still sleeping.

"Uh…how do we wake him up?" Ryu asked. Judging from how Komui was sleeping, it was going to be very hard to wake the beret wearing scientist awake. Allen smiled before walking over to Ryu; with Kanda following right behind him, scowling as usual.

"Here, allow me to show you; it's going to be pretty funny" Allen chuckled softly before leaning down on the sleeping Komui. Ryu and Kanda were both getting jealous since Allen was so close to the beret-wearing man…though Kanda was denying the fact that he was jealous.

"Komui-san, Lenalee is getting married" And as soon as these words came out of Allen's mouth, Komui shot up from his desk and started crying.

"NOOO~ LE-NA-LEE~ DON'T LEAVE YOUR BROTHER ALL ALONE! WHO IS THE MAN YOU ARE GOING TO MARRY!? I WILL OBLITERATE HIM FO-"

"Pfft…Bwahahaha!" Ryu began laughing uncontrollably while clutching his stomach at the same time. The demon then knelt down on the floor and began to smack the floor with his fist continuously; still laughing. Allen had laughed at Ryu's action before reassuring Komui that Lenalee wasn't actually getting married.

"How mean…what a cruel joke…but I am glad that Lenalee isn't getting married! I will unleash my precious Komurin on the groom if h-"

"Uh…sorry to interrupt you but, what mission did you call us here for?" Ryu intersected.

"O-oh yes, the mission..." Komui composed himself and sat back down in his chair. He then continued.

"There is a city where its abnormalities seem to be caused by Innocence. The Innocence is probably the cause of why everyone in the city violently attacks the Order's exorcists. No one in the city knows about the exorcist or what they even look like but for some reason, they do."

"So how are we going to get into the city, get the Innocence, and come back out without being injured?" Allen inquired.

"Well the answer to your question is very easy, you guys will have to wear a disguise to get in there. We tried this idea with the Finder who will be working with you guys and it worked; he is now waiting for you guys at the city."

Kanda snorted, "No shit Sherlock; of course we have to wear a disguise so that other people wouldn't recognize us"

"Hey! Don't be rude, teme!" Ryu yelled at his look-a-like.

"I am just stating the obvious, baka!" Kanda yelled back.

"You should've said it in a much kin-" Ryu was cut-off by a very pissed Allen.

"Would you two please be quiet!? Or else!" Allen threatened.

"Ha-" Ryu was going to reply to Allen but before he even finish saying 'yes' Kanda intervened.

"'Or else' what, Moyashi?" Kanda asked with a glare.

"Don't call me th-"

_**Knock Knock!**_

"I've brought them, Komui" Reever's voice said from behind the door.

"Thank you and come in!" Komui called out as Reever walked in with Lavi and Lenalee behind them. The instant Lenalee saw Ryu; she silently squealed and turned around to face Lavi as they both exchanged whispers back and forth.

"Kya~ He's just like you said!" Lenalee squealed.

"Yup, he's a very good rival for Yuu-chan" Lavi crossed his arms and nodded with a grin.

"He's also seems like a good Seme for Uke Allen!" Lenalee commented in her fan-girl-mode.

"True" Lavi commented.

"Kya~ I can't wait to draw a doujinshi for this!" Lenalee squealed once more.

"Good lu-"

"Excuse me but…GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Komui shouted angrily at the red-head.

"Okay, okay, geez…how hard is it just to have a conversation with someone…" Lavi moved away from Lenalee; who was still planning a doujinshi with a Ryu x Allen x Kanda pairing...

Komui cleared his throat before speaking once more. "The red-head and my beautiful sister, Lenalee, here, is going to be in charge of your disguises" Komui then glanced at Ryu and Kanda; studying them carefully.

"Hm…I think your hair should be shorter…" Komui muttered.

Upon hearing his statement the two long haired teens yelled out angrily.

"Oh, hell no!"

"Whoa! I just said it should be shorter, not that it should be cut! You guys will wear a wig" Komui explained.

"Oh I see…that's better than having my hair cut" Ryu commented.

"Che," Kanda simply said.

"Ano…Komui-san, I been meaning to ask this, what are we suppose to be disguised as and what are our roles?" Allen asked curiously. Ryu and Kanda turned there attention towards the beret-wearing scientist.

'_Now that I think about it…what are our roles?' _The look-a-likes thought to themselves.

"Ah…good question, I never thought about it…."

Kanda felt his vein pop and was going to knock Komui out with his Mugen until the beret wearing scientist spoke up again.

"Well…I guess we will do this; you three will be wearing wigs of the same color; which will be dark blue like Kanda's and Ryu's natural hair color, since you three will be siblings. Kanda and Ryu are suited to be twins so…they will be your elder twin brothers, Allen, and as for you…you will be…"

Komui took a quick glance at the files for the mission on his desk, "You are going to be…their younger sister! The people of the city won't expect a thing!" Komui happily finished. Lenalee silently squealed to herself once more.

"What!? You expect me to wear female clothing!?" Allen asked, clearly very shocked.

Why did he have to be dressed as a girl? Having Kanda and Ryu as twins is reasonable but why did he have to be a girl? Couldn't he be a younger brother instead of a younger sister?

"There are two reasons to your question, Allen Walker," Komui started, "First; we only have three wigs of the same color, two short ones and one long one. Secondly, when I went to get some fake ID's for the three of you, the lady who created them thought you were a girl after I showed her a picture of you; somehow, and registered you as a girl..." Komui explained before pausing with one thought suddenly surging through his mind as he looked at Allen carefully before his face flushed red.

'_Now that I have a good look at him…Allen looks kinda cu- No! Only my beautiful Lenalee is cute! But for a guy…Allen really looks ador- No! Don't you even think about it! Well, at least I know why the lady thought he is girl though…Allen has a feminine body and looks as cute as a girl…What!? No! Shut up Komui! You did not just think Allen was cu- Gah! Shut up brain!'_

When she saw her brother face flush from looking at Allen, Lenalee squealed once more.

'_Kya~ Onii-chan seems to have a crush for Allen too~ Another Seme for the oblivious Uke Allen! Kya~' _The green-haired girl thought happily to herself before squealing silently once more. Lavi who also saw Komui flushed, smirked and snickered.

'_Well, well…seems like another rival for Yuu-chan and Ryu~' _the red-head mused in his mind.

And if you were wondering about Kanda's and Ryu's reaction…

Kanda and Ryu were both furious. They now had one thing they had actually agreed on; there was no way in hell were they going to let the crazy-beret-wearing-sister-complex-scientist, Komui, end up with _their _Allen Walker!

'_Wait…mine? Since when in the world did the Moyashi become mine!?' _Kanda thought to himself in shock (still in denial I see…Shishishi~)

"Ano…are you feeling okay, Komui-san? Your face looks a bit red…are you sick?" Allen asked thoughtfully.

"E-eh? A-ah…Yes I'm okay…s-so what were we talking about?" Komui stuttered as he tried his best to make his blush disappear from his face.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"H-hai…"

"Okay then…and by the way, we were talking about our disguises for the mission" Allen reminded Komui, already accepting the fact that he would have to be dressed as a girl. He did not want to cause any trouble for the Order and cross-dressing couldn't be that bad…right?

"Oh yes the disguises…well, there isn't much else so…I guess I should get to your roles now, your already know that you will be siblings right?"

Allen and Ryu nodded while Kanda just 'Che'ed.

"Good then. Since this mission seems to be a long-time mission; because of the fact that the Innocence is very well hidden and is in Japan, we have prepared many things for you guys to be able to live in the city temporarily, such as getting you guys a house-"

'_Wait, we are going to live under the same roof as Allen/Moyashi?' _The two dark-blue haired teens thought to themselves as they felt their heart beat a bit faster.

'_Why is my heart beating faster? This is not the lotus curse's doing? Am I going to have a heart-attack or something? What is this feeling?' _Kanda thought to himself.

"-Enrolling you guys into school-"

"School?" Allen asked as he tilted his head to the side a bit in confusion. The two boys behind the white-haired teen plus Komui flushed a tiny bit at Allen's cuteness while Lenalee squealed, _again_, at the boy's cuteness and because she saw the three other boys flushed.

"Y-yes…you don't know what it is?" Komui asked as his blush went down.

"Well, I know that it is a place where people go to in order to learn but I never been to one…mostly because of a certain perverted-sick-womanizing-debt-making-evil-drunken -bastard of a master that I have…" Allen said in one breath as he went into Black Allen mode.

'_Whoa…Allen-chan must really hate General Cross…' _Lavi thought to himself as he sweat-dropped.

"Uh…okay then, well now you are able to! You three will be in high school; Allen will be a first-year while you 'elder twin brothers' will be second years" Komui finished as he handed Allen, Ryu, and Kanda, files that held instructions of what they needed to do in the Innocence infected city.

"Okay then…I can manage" The white-haired boy said as he accepted his file. The trio then followed Lavi and Lenalee out of the office to get into their disguises but before they went out the door, Komui called out to them to tell them one last thing.

"I forgot to mention this earlier! Allen's fake female name will be Sanada Ayumi while Kanda's and Ryu's fake names will be, Sanada Kaname and Sanada Natsume!" The beret-wearing scientist yelled out.

"Hai!" Came the reply from both Allen and Ryu.

'_Haha! Even with fake names, their names are still similar! Haha- Wait, of course they have similar names, they are suppose to be twins after all' _Lavi thought to himself with a grin.

* * *

Kuro: ...So how is it? If there are any questions that you might like to ask, you can post it in your reviews or Pm me :) Though my reply may or may not take long... Again, I deeply apologize for my short chapter, I will try my best to try and update chapter 4 tomorrow! I don't know if I can update tomorrow but I'll still try my best! Thank you to everyone for continuing to supporting me! :D Please Review!


	4. First Day of School!

**Kuro: Oh my gosh! This is the longest chapter I have ever written! And I am sorry that I wasn't able to upload this yesterday; you see, when I came back from school yesterday, I suddenly felt sleepy so I went to take a nap but...my 'nap' ended up taking a total of 12 hours and before I even realized it, it was the next day! Since this morning, I've been working on this chapter. It was hard because my mind keeps going blank at the wrong moments but I finally managed to finished! ^~^ Thank you to everyone who continue to support me!**

**And to** Cana99 **for helping me! I used some of your advises and wonderful suggestions in the story! And thank you every body else for the reviews, favs, and follows! I am extremely happy for each and every one of them!**

**Warnings!**

**This is Shounen ai/ Yaoi! a.k.a BoyxBoy; If you don't like, turn back now!**

**Colorful Words/Languages that are being used!**

**Strangeness!**

**Mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN! I OWN NOTHING BUT MY PLOT FOR THIS STORY AND MY OC RYU!**

"nya~" = Demons using telepathy

_'nya~' = _thoughts

"nya~" = normal talking

_"nya~" _= background talking.

* * *

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

Once Allen, Kanda, and Ryu had their disguises on -with the help of Lavi and Lenalee of course- they went to train station and aboard a train heading towards Japan (1).

Allen; well in this case, 'Sanada Ayumi', had mid-waist long dark-blue hair, wore a light-grey colored cardinal on top of a white long sleeved, button-up, dress-shirt (to cover up her left arm), a simple black skirt with light-grey linings on the tips, white knee-length socks, and a pair black boots with a 1 inch high-heel.

If you are wonder about 'her' scar, foundation was used to cover it up. 'Ayumi' was also given several containers of the foundation by Lenalee for just in case; if it gets washed up or if 'she' runs out of them.

As for Allen's (2) 'elder twin brothers', Kanda and Ryu, or 'Sanada Kaname' and 'Sanada Natsume', had short, slightly spiked up, dark blue hair (3); like their younger 'sister's', both wore a pair of dark skinny jeans, a pair of sneakers, similar looking t-shirts, and dark colored, hooded, zip up, sweaters.

Kanda had his bangs styled to the right while Ryu's, the left. While Ryu had the lighter-colored jeans, jacket, and grey t-shirt, Kanda had the dark ones.

All in all, the two looked exactly like twins, even when one has a cheery face with a black star-shaped mark on it while the other, his usual scowl; though I can't say the same about their personalities…

* * *

The 'siblings' train ride went for days in silence until finally, they reached destination, Japan. Surprisingly, no Akuma had shown up at all during their trip. There, they met up with their Finder, who would help them with the mission and also act as their caretaker.

Their Finder's name was Yoshimoto Jiro; a kind man with dark brown hair, in his 30's. At first, the man couldn't recognize them until they told his their real names.

"Haha! I didn't think someone would actually look like Kanda! You two really are fit the role of being twins!" Jiro commented heartily after Allen had introduced the three of them.

* * *

Once the four of them got acquainted, they then went to where Komui had said their house would be in the files; the address of the house was already in there.

When they finally found their house, they were gaping; well not Kanda and Ryu though. Kanda just stared blankly while Ryu had a confused look.

The house was a simple tan-colored three-story house surrounded by red and white rose bushes…

…

Wait wrong reaction…

What I actually meant was… the house wasn't even simple! It was a freaking mansion! Of course they were gaping! *cough* Sorry, back to the story…

"W-wh-? We don't need a house this big!" Allen commented.

"True! I had the same reaction when I saw the house before I went to pick you guys up!" Yoshimoto-san agreed.

'_Shouldn't you be used to this already, Allen-chan? Mine and your estates are like ten times larger than this before it bur- oh wait, you don't remember…wait, now that I think about it, doesn't this house look very familiar? Hmm…' _Ryu thought to himself while racking his brains for the memories of the familiar looking house.

Just then, a white slip fell from the file Allen was holding; in Komui's writing.

"Hm? What's this?" Allen then bent down to pick up the paper and read it.

"_To Allen, Ryu, Kanda, and Yoshimoto-san,_

_Heheh! Did you guys find your house yet? It's the only house that we could find that is away from the people in that city and is still close to your school; __Rōzu__kurosu Gakuen!_

_I hope you like it! Good luck on the mission! Bye! -Komui_

_P.S! You can take off your disguises when your at home but don't go out or else someone might see you!_

_P.P.S! One more thing, get along guys! Don't forget to practice being siblings too!"_

"Oh I get it now…and what did Komui-san mean by 'Practice being siblings!'" Allen said with a blank face.

"What?" Yoshimoto-san looked over Allen's and at the note. Ryu did the same while Kanda; who was besides Allen, just glanced at it.

"Oh…well that explains it; if there were people, someone might spot us while we don't have our disguises on…pretty smart" Ryu commented.

"Yes, yes it is… and what I think he meant by 'Practice being siblings!' is that Allen-kun should call the two of you, 'Onii-san' or 'Onii-chan' or 'Natsu-nii, Kana-nii' or all of the other ways you can call your 'elder brothers' without feeling uncomfortable" Yoshimoto-san agreed and explained.

"Oh…" Allen and Ryu blushed while Kanda had a tint of pink on his cheeks. Allen was blushing in embarrassment while Kanda and Ryu were blushing at the thought of Allen calling them 'Onii-chan' very cutely.

"Che; instead of just idling here, let's just go in" Kanda said, snapping everyone back to reality.

"Uh…right…" Yoshimoto-san then took out the keys and unlocked the large double doors of the 'house'. The four of them were about to walk in when…

They suddenly got attacked! Knife-like black feathers were thrown at them like darts, which were avoided by the four just in the nick of time.

"Who are you people and what are you doing here!" A teen with shoulder-length jet-black hair with long bangs covering the left side of his face called out angrily. The teen had a pair of black jeans and a simple white button-up shirt on. The boy also had black feathered wings and was hovering in the sky.

"W-wha?" Allen stuttered out in surprise.

Kanda and Ryu unsheathed their katana and were about to attack until Ryu suddenly shout out.

"Ah! I remember now! If this house belongs to who I think it is…you are Kaoru aren't you? Where is the rest of your clan?" Ryu shouted out in realization.

"T-that voice… Ryu-sama!? I thought the entire Hikari and Yami clan was wiped out on _that _day! How do I know you are not a fake!?"

'_Hikari? W-why does that sound so…familiar?' _Allen thought to himself as his head began to hurt. The pain soon resided after that.

"The 'heiress' to the Hikari clan and I were the only survivors! If you don't believe me I'll show you!" Dark mist began to surround Ryu as he began to transform into his demon form.

"W-wha? I didn't think Komui-san was right…" Yoshimoto-san commented in shock once he saw Ryu in his demon form.

"If it is about Ryu-kun's demon form, then Komui-san is correct, Ryu-kun is an akuma" Allen told Yoshimoto.

"O-oh…"

"Y-you are Ryu-sama! I deeply apologize for my rudeness!" Kaoru then softly landed back onto the grass as he kneeled down to one knee. Dark mist surrounded Ryu as he went back to his human form.

"Haha! It's alright! You can get up now! We're family! Even if we are distant relatives…You also don't need to add a –sama' to my name you know!"

"T-thank you…" Kaoru then got up from the ground.

"By the way…where is the Hikari clan's heiress? And what did you do to your hair!" Kaoru shouted in shock.

"Haha! Don't worry! I am just wearing a wig right now and also, the Hikari clan's 'heiress' is right behind me!" Ryu replied with his usual cheerful attitude.

"E-eh!?" Kaoru exclaimed once more in shock before looking at the 'girl' right behind Ryu and blushed.

"W-well…she still remains beautiful after these many years…" Kaoru blushed even darker when the 'girl' made eye contact with him and tilted 'her' head to the side in confusion.

Ryu and Kanda started to emit a dangerous aura as a slight shiver ran down Kaoru's back.

Ryu smiled dangerously sweetly before using telepathy; a common ability for akumas, to communicate with the dark-haired teen before him.

"Kaoru~ The heiress is a boy by the way, because _he _was born a Beta, he of course, was mistaken as a girl by birth so his parents made him grew up as a girl until _that _day. Right now, he just looks like a girl because he is wearing a disguise"

"EH!?" Kaoru exclaimed, _again_, in shock.

"Kaoru~ I forget to tell you that he is _my _fiancée, so you can't have him; unless you are willing to become my opponent and battle for his love!"

Kaoru had a shock-stricken face before smirking and answering to Ryu's challenge using telepathy.

"Bring it on, Ryu! And if I remember correctly, you guys are supposed to marry when Aren-sama becomes 18 so…if Aren-sama happens to fall in love with me first; I will win and be able to get to marry him!" Kaoru's smirk grew even bigger.

"W-wha- f-fine…if Allen-chan does happen to fall in love with you...I would want him to be happy so ok… but don't think you are going to win that easily! I must warn you though, Allen-chan is very, and I mean _very_ dense. Also, you see my look-a-like who is behind me, scowling?"

Kaoru looked over Ryu's shoulder and saw Kanda.

"Yup, I see him, what about him?"

"He, and probably this other guy…, are also competing for Allen-chan's love!"

"Really? Then I have many rivals…may the best man/demon win!"

Ryu and Kanda then shook hands while the trio behind them looked at them strangely.

"Well, I guess I'll introduce you to the others now"

"Hai"

Ryu then led Kaoru to the trio behind him.

"Everyone, this is my distant relative, Karasu Kaoru, of the Tengu akuma clan!"

"Another akuma?" Allen asked with a raised brow.

"Yup! And Kaoru, you already who my fiancée is right?" Kanda twitched while Kaoru nodded.

"Hai"

"Okay then, moving on! The one who looks like me is Kanda Yuu-"

"Don't call me that!" Kanda shouted out in anger, only to be ignored by his look-a-like

"And the man in his 30's is Yoshimoto Jiro-san!"

"Hajimemashita; nice to meet you, my name is Karasu Kaoru." The Tengu demon then bowed.

"My! So polite! Nice to meet you too!" Yoshimoto said heartily.

"Che, whatever"

Kaoru twitched in anger.

"Is he always like this!?" Kaoru asked using telepathy.

"Yup! Irritating isn't it?" Ryu replied, also using telepathy.

"Yes, yes it is…" Kaoru quietly said for Ryu to hear only.

"Um-hum!" Ryu cheerfully agreed.

"And what is also irritating is your cheerful attitude" Kaoru mumbled to himself.

"Excuse me?" Ryu asked while smiling wickedly sweet once more, feeling a vein pop.

"Oh nothing, you are just imagining! Now let's get inside! It's getting cold out here!" Kaoru then went over to Allen, took his hand in his, and led him inside the house.

Both Kanda and Ryu felt their vein popped in several places on their heads as they too, had walked inside the house. Oh how they so much wanted to kill the Tengu right then and there…

"Haha, young love…" Yoshimoto commented to himself as he followed the 'twins' inside the house.

"A-ano…is it okay for us to live in your house, Kaoru-san?" Allen asked, with his hand still held by Kaoru.

"Hm? Oh yes, of course it's okay for you to inhabit in my home, Aren-s-"

"I am so forgetful! I should have told you this before but anyways, Allen has forgotten all of his memories! His parents, me, us, the akumas, EVERYTHING! So be careful with your words" Ryu frantically told the raven-haired teen.

"You should have told me sooner! Baka! And okay, I'll be careful"

"Good!"

"Kaoru-san?"

"A-ah, as I was saying, it is okay for you and your friends to stay, I don't mind. Also, please don't call me with '-san' it makes me feel really old…I was only born recently, not a few hundred/thousands years like the others! So is Ryu! We're both just 17! Not 170, 1700, or 17,000 years old"

"O-oh…I see…then can I call you Kaoru-kun?" Allen asked causing Kaoru to blush before answering.

"H-hai…y-you can if y-you want to…"

"Okay then, thank you for letting us stay here, Kaoru-kun! A-and can you please release my hand? It kinda hurts…" Allen gave the Tengu a smile.

"Y-your w-welcome" Kaoru blushed even more before finally releasing Allen's hand.

The twin right behind them was irritated even more than before.

'_Why do I feel so irritated at looking at the akuma holding the Moyashi's hand? Why? What is wrong with me for the past few weeks!?' _Kanda thought to himself as he continued walking.

* * *

Allen, Kanda, Ryu, and Yoshimoto all got the guest rooms on the second floor of the house (mansion). Kaoru had his own room on the third floor.

Allen's room was the one in the middle, Ryu's the one right besides him on his right, Kanda's the one in front of him, and Yoshimoto's the one on Kanda's left (4).

Once they all placed down their belongings; and took off their disguises, everyone, besides Kaoru and Ryu, went downstairs for dinner; which was already prepared by Kaoru-kun. Ryu stayed behind to inform Kaoru of their mission and that they were going to go to Rozukurosu Gakuen; which happened to be the school that Kaoru had been attending to as a human. Ryu had also told Kaoru about their fake names too.

Kaoru had also informed Ryu that his clan was wiped out by demon slayers and that there was still demon slayers alive, living somewhere in Japan and all over the countries. Luckily, there weren't much demon slayers alive though. Since there were still demon slayers around, many akumas had went into hiding or if those who were brave enough, lived among the humans too. Basically, they had to be careful to not carelessly show their demon forms, abilities, act like one or anything that shows that they are demons or the 50% chance of being doomed would really happen.

Once they had warned each other and exchanged information, with each other, they both went downstairs to join the others for dinner.

* * *

At first, when he saw him, Kaoru was gaping at Allen's appearance. Thinking that the elder was disgusted with him, the white-haired boy clutched onto his hand and was about to run away until he was stopped by Kaoru when the Tengu had grabbed his wrist.

"Don't you think it's disgusting?" Allen asked as he turned his face to the side to avoid eye contact with the Tengu.

"Do I think what?"

"My arm..."

"What about your arm?"

"Don't you think it's disgusting?"

"W-what? No! It's apart of you why would I? And besides, I seen akumas and other hideous things and compared to your arm, I think your's beautiful!"

"R-really? Then w-why w-wer-"

"I was just actually staring at your hair! I never seen a hair color so beautiful and pure! It makes you look like an angel!"

_'Which is ironic since you are one...' _Kaoru thought to himself.

"R-really? A-arigatou then?"

...

It was truly awkward...

The white-haired was just told that he was beautiful...like an angel...when he was a guy...by another guy...awkward...

"So...let's go eat now..."

"Agreed..."

The duo then walked towards the kitchen in silence.

Once Kaoru had process what he just siad to the white-haired boy in his mind, the raven-head started to blush furiously but was able to calm down by the time the two of them entered the kitchen.

* * *

**Allen's P.O.V**

What happened earlier was very, extremely, awkward... other than that, dinner was delicious! Kaoru-kun even knew about my high metabolism and made a lot! I really wonder how he did though…did Ryu-kun tell him? And when did he prepare dinner? I also learned that Kaoru-kun was studying at Rozukurosu Gakuen, like me, BaKanda, and Ryu-kun! But anyways… since I don't want to be a free-loader, I decided to ask Kaoru-kun for what I can do.

"Ano…since we're going to be living here, isn't there anything we can do?" I asked.

"He's right, is there anything we can do?" Ryu-kun also asked.

"You guys don't really have to you know…I can just get my familiars to do them…" The dark-haired teen replied.

"Familiars?"

"Yes; they were the ones that did the cooking and everything…and occasionally, I am the one who does them too while they all take a break…"

"Oh…but can I still help?"

"You don't re-"

"Please!" I pleaded once more.

The akuma sighed before agreeing. I grinned after that.

"Fine, but who here can cook, other than me? Raise your hand if you can."

I raised my hand as Ryu-kun and Yoshimoto-san did the same thing a few seconds later. Just then, Kanda also raised his hand, shocking everyone.

"_You_, can cook!?" Ryu-kun and Kaoru-kun asked out loud.

"Che, of course I can! How do you think I make my soba when there isn't any!? And I should also be the one to ask _you _that question"

'_So the only thing he knows how to make is soba? Typical…' _I thought to myself with a blank face as Ryu answered BaKanda.

"Well, during my travels all around the world looking for Allen, there were many chefs who taught me how to cook so I know teme! I also learned how to cook from my family's chef when I was younger!"

The two look-a-likes continue to argue with each other until Yoshimoto-san stopped them both, also nearly being stabbed by BaKanda's Mugen in the process. Luckily, Yoshimoto-san was able to avoid it.

"Uh…okay then…now for the arrangements; On Mondays, I will do the cooking. On Tuesdays, you can do the cooking, Allen-kun"

"Hai!" I happily replied.

"On Wednesday, you can do the cooking, Ryu"

"Hai" Ryu-kun simply replied.

"On Thursdays, you can cook if you want to, Kanda"

"Hn" BaKanda replied with his usual response.

"And on Fridays-"

"I can do Saturdays too; I wasn't chosen by the Order to be the trio's caretaker for nothing"

"Okay then, on Fridays _and_ Saturdays, Yoshimoto-san will cook. On Sundays, you can leave everything to my familiars." Kaoru-kun finished.

"Tomorrow, can I cook breakfast? Since it's going to be a school day for you guys and the first for you three…" Yoshimoto-san asked Kaoru-kun.

"Hm…I was thinking of letting my familiars cooking breakfast but…since you insist, I guess you can"

"Arigatou"

"No prob, now shall we continue eating?"

"Hai!" Ryu-kun and I answered as we all continued eating.

* * *

Once everyone was finished we prepared for bed. We all had to sleep early because today was a Sunday, meaning that since tomorrow is a Monday, it is going to be the first day of school. To tell you the truth, I am feeling extremely excited, I never been to a school before after all… because of you-know-who…

*sigh* That fucking-womanizing-bastard…but he was the one who picked me up at the grave-yard and didn't find me disgusting…

Other than that, he is basically a fucking bastard.

I then felt something move in my pocket. The moving thing in my pocket suddenly shot up and smacked into my chin. When the pain had resided, I turned around to look at the thing that had smacked into me; it was Timcanpy.

"Tim! Where were you? I haven't seen you at all for the past few days! I missed you! Oh and Tim, make sure that no one else besides the people in this house see you! This city is under a spell that has all of its population attack anyone that is related to the Black Order! Since you are a golem of the Order, they might attack you too, so be careful, I don't want you to get hurt!"

Tim then bobbed his head- err, body, to indicate that he understood. I gave the golden golem a smile before changing into to large white dress shirt in the closet and going to bed. For some strange reason, the room had a familiar feeling to it…and was filled with girl clothes; rarely any boyish ones.

I took a quick glance at my school uniform before I walked over to the big –Queen Size? – bed.

Because of my role, I had to get the girl's uniform; the uniform so killed my pride…how can girls even wear this...this...

I picked up the skirt.

...this, _thing_?

The uniform consisted of a light-pink colored plaid miniskirt, a simple white collared blouse; Komui had ordered a long sleeved one for my arm, a plaid light-pink colored ribbon that matched with the mini-skirt, and finally, a light-grey colored vest with the school's emblem imprinted on the vest's chest pocket on the left.

Ryu's and Bakanda's uniform was similar. Theirs were a pair of red-colored pants with plaid imprints, a short sleeve simple white t-shirt, a plaid red-colored tie that matched with their pants and a black blazer with the school's emblem imprinted onto their chest pocket on the left side of the blazer.

My poor manliness pride…

I sighed before getting under the covers of my bed and instantly fell asleep.

I wonder if I will be able to fit in…

* * *

_*Dream*_

_"Aren-sama! You look as cute as ever!" A boy with black feathered wings __complemented a girl with waist-length brown-hair._

_The girl wore a beautiful white kimono with light pink sakura petals decorating it, a matching ornament in her hair, and had beautiful pure white feathered wings._

_"Arigatou, Kao-kun!"_

_"Hehe~"_

_Suddenly everything became black and only a dark voice of another child was heard._

_**"No one will have the Hime! No one! No one! The Hime-sama is mine! All mine! Whoever takes her from me will die! I will slaughter them all! All to-"**_

_*End of Dream*_

"Gah!" Allen gasped as he shot up from his bed, starting the golden golem sleeping right next to his pillow.

"W-what was that?" Allen continued panting as cold sweat ran down his forehead. Timcanpy flew over to Allen to see if he was okay.

"Haha, I'm alright Tim; it's just a nightmare...though it wasn't the usual one with Mana in it...strange..."

Timcanpy seemed to be saying, "Are you really sure you are okay?"

"Haha, I'm alright...I guess I should get back to sleep now, it's almost time for school, I need all the rest I can get!"

And Allen flopped back onto the bed, immediately knocked out.

Sighing, Timcanpy then flew to an area on Allen's pillow and also fell right back to sleep when it lie on the fluffy white softness.

* * *

**The Next Day…3****rd**** P.O.V**

"Now all of you be careful okay! Don't forget to call me once school is out alright!" Yoshimoto-san shouted from his car towards Kaoru, 'Ayumi', 'Kaname' and 'Natsume', who were walking towards the school gates. (5)

"Hai!" Ayumi and Natsume replied.

"Hn" Kaname's replied.

The three 'siblings' and Kaoru then walked through the large gates of Rozukurosu Gakuen. Many of the students stopped what they were doing to look at them; and Kaoru. Most of the girls were squealing.

"_Kya~ It's Kaoru-sama! He looks as gorgeous as ever!"_

"_Who are they? Does Kaoru-sama know them?"_

"_Kya~ The twins next to Kaoru-sama also look hot!"_

"_The girl in the middle looks cute…"_

"_Why is that girl so close to Kaoru-sama!?"_

"_How can she be so close to those hot looking guys!?"_

"_How is it that those guys can be so close to that cute girl!?"_

"_Are they new transfer students?"_

The students continued to gossip with each other as Ayumi tugged on her brother's, Kaname's, black blazer, and gripped onto it as she moved closer to her brother while blushing.

Her brother, who had felt her move closer to him, was faintly blushing.

"Your pretty popular, Kaoru" Natsume commented to his friend.

"For some reason, I am in this school, but I can say the same for you three too"

"Oh really…" The four continued to walk into the building.

They first went to the principle office to get the Sanada siblings' their schedules first before heading towards their classes.

* * *

"Ne, ne… Who were the three that came to school with you today, Kaoru? More importantly, who's the cute girl?" The Tengu's human friend asked him. The class stopped fussing and it became quiet.

"Hm?" Kaoru revert his attention from looking outside when the classroom suddenly became quiet.

"Were you even listening to me?"

"…"

"Were you?"

"…No…sorry, Seiji"

"Ugh…what's wrong with you today? You keep on looking out the windows! And I was asking about the three transfer students who were walking with you!"

"Oh…uh…the three who were walking with me were my… cousins, they were living abroad and the decided to come back and transfer to this school; with me. The twins are the elder brothers of the girl"

"They're your cousins? What are their names?"

"…"

Kaoru was searching through his mind for the fake names of his 'cousins'

"Kaoru?"

"Huh? Oh yes…there names…" Just then, the classroom's door slid in as the teacher came in.

Their teacher was a half-bald man in his late 40's, wore glasses, and was quite…chubby…

The teacher cleared his throat before speaking.

"Class! We are going to have two new transfer students so be on your best behavior when they come in! I don't want them to have a bad impression on this school!"

"_Kya~ I wonder if it's going to be those cute guys from earlier!" _A girl squealed

"_I'm hoping for the cute girl~"_

"_You idiot! Don't you think the girl is too young to be in this class!?"_

"Silence!" The teacher snapped and everyone was quiet. The teacher coughed into his fist before calling the new transfer students in.

"Sanada's! You may come in now!"

The door slid open and the twins came in as the girls squealed.

Kaname looked obviously pissed but the girls didn't care as they continued to squeal.

"Silence!" The teacher snapped once more as the classroom became quiet again.

"Uh…don't mind me and introduce yourselves." The teacher instructed as he coughed into his fist once more but in embarrassment before sitting down.

"Ok then…I'll start first! Hi! My name is Sanada Natsume! Please to meet you!" Natsume cheerfully said as the girls squealed and asked for his number and other information…which the cheerful twin refused to answer.

"Sanada Kaname" Kaname introduced himself as Natsume sweat-dropped. The girls were quiet before squealing even louder for Kaname's 'mysteriousness' before the teacher snapped at them again.

"Ok then, Kaname and Natsume, you guys can go sit in the two empty seats right behind Kaoru. Once you guys settle down, we will start the lesson."

"Hai!"

"Hn"

They then walked over to the desks behind Kaoru. Natsume sat in the seat right behind Kaoru while Kaname sat at the one right behind Natsume. The lessons then began.

* * *

**With Al- Ayumi**

"Minna-san~ we are going to have a new student~ please be nice to her~" Their teacher chirped.

"_Do you think it's that cute girl!?"_

"_I hope so!"_

"_I wonder if she would go out with me…"_

"_Do you think we can get her to join or club?"_

"Oi! You brats! Quiet down or I'll double your homework for this period!" The teacher said with a lower tone than her quirky voice.

"_Oh no~ The teacher is in her Yankee mode~"_

"_You idiot! Shut up! Do you wan more homework!?"_

The teacher than went back to her cheery personality. "Ayumi-chan~ Please come in and introduce yourself~"

"H-hai…" A timid voice said from behind the door. The door was then slid open as the transfer student walked in. A chorus of 'Kawaii~' echoed through the classroom; even from the teacher.

"O-ohaiyo g-gozaima s-su, my n-name is Sanada Ayumi, please take care of me!" Ayumi was blushing furiously as another chorus of 'Kawaii~' echoed through the classroom.

"Kawaii~ Ayumi-chan~ You can sit right next to Kaito-kun by the window over there~ I hope that you will be able to have a great time at this school~"

"A-arigatou…" Ayumi thanked her teacher before walking to the desk right beside the chocolate-colored haired boy named Kamikaze Kaito.

"H-hello…" Ayumi greeted with a bow.

"Hn…" The boy nodded back as he turned his head back to the window and stared off into space.

'_He acts just like BaKa- I mean O-Onii-c-chan…'_

* * *

Kuro: So hows the chapter? I hope it's alright...and guess what? I added a new OC to be a rival for Allen's love! Another; or several other OC will be added to the Harem! ^~^

Sorry for the late update and mistakes in the chapter and once again, thank you so much for continuing to support me! ^~^

1. I never thought about how the trio was going to get to Japan and I am not sure if they even have planes in D. Gray-Man world time-period; I also don't even know if they even have a train that goes from England to Japan…, so instead of thinking too much and quickly use up all my brain juice, I decided to make the trio just take the train.

2. I just wanted to go back to Allen, instead of continuing with 'Ayumi' unless you guys want me to; just somehow tell me so,

3. Their hairstyle is kind of like Ichinose Tokiya's from Uta no Prince-sama….and if you were to have a picture of Kanda and Tokiya, you can compare their faces and you will see that they are similar; when I tried to think up of Kanda and Ryu's disguise, I went to Google and came upon Tokiya, and when I went to take a look at Kanda's picture to see if Tokiya's hairstyle fitted him, I realized that their faces looked similar when I went back and forth to examined them.

4. This is the diagram of the rooms x = extra rooms; also, each room has its own bathroom and walk-through closet; it's basically _is_ a mansion. Total of 7 rooms on each floor; except for the first, there is only 4. K = Kaoru Y= Yuu Kanda J= Jiro Yoshimoto

Attic

3rd Floor

( K)

x - x

x - x

x - x

stairs

2nd Floor

x - (J)

(A) - (Y)

(R) - x

x - stairs

1st Floor

x - x

x - x

kitchen - living room

(doors)

5. From here on, I will use Allen's, Kanda's, and Ryu's fake names only when they are in school.


End file.
